


lilin, hujan, dan cerita kita

by Snowflake (Cineraria)



Category: K-pop, Produce X 101 - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mihwan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Snowflake
Summary: Based on prompt: Junghwan gets locked out of their house while their family is gone, so thy spend the night at Midam place





	lilin, hujan, dan cerita kita

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
Lee Midam adalah idol trainee dari AAP.Y, dan Yoon Junghwan adalah idol trainee dari Brand New Music. Keduanya dipertemukan dalam Produce X 101; program survival idol yang diselenggarakan oleh saluran TV Mnet. Seluruh person yang terlibat di sini bukan milik saya. Tulisan ini semata interpretasi pribadi (fiksi) dan tidak mengambil keuntungan materi.

Malam itu hujan mulai merintik saat Junghwan keluar dari supermarket tempatnya bekerja _ part time. _Ia baru ingat bahwa keluarganya pergi sementara ia lupa bawa kunci. Sadar bahwa dirinya terkunci dan tidak bisa pulang ke rumah. Ia pun mencari teman untuk menginap. Sialnya, dari ketiga teman dekatnya, tidak ada yang bisa memberi tumpangan. Eunsang bilang rumahnya dipakai untuk acara keluarga besar. Kos-kosan Sihun sedang ramai dikunjungi teman-teman nongkrongnya. Sementara tidak mungkin ia menginap di rumah Seongjun yang juga sedang ke luar kota bersama keluarganya.

Akhirnya di sinilah Junghwan, bersama pilihan terakhirnya yang paling dihindari. Ia berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Midam dengan perasaan gugup. Pemilik rumah keluar setelah bel dibunyikan. Junghwan segera dipersilakan masuk sementara angin kencang membawa butir-butir hujan terlempar di balik punggungnya.

Sudah hampir seminggu mereka saling diam akibat suatu pertikaian, dan Junghwan bertanya-tanya apakah kehadirannya di sini benar-benar diharapkan atau tidak. Ia tak luput memerhatikan seluruh ekspresi wajah dan gerak-gerik Midam, sementara lelaki itu jelas memberinya semua yang dia butuhkan tanpa sambutan yang berarti.

Junghwan keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati makanan sudah terhidang di meja. Ia melempar tatapan bertanya kepada Midam, yang lalu menjawab bahwa dirinya sudah makan. Sisa makanan itu disediakan untuknya.

Akhirnya mereka baru saling menyapa setelah Junghwan selesai makan. Ia menyusul Midam dan duduk di ruang depan━yang merangkap ruang serbaguna untuk belajar dan segala macam aktivitas di luar kamar. Buku-buku berserakan di meja; novel-novel Ernest Hemingway, Scott Fitzgerald dan Emile Zola, yang membuat Junghwan bertanya-tanya seberapa jauh buku-buku itu menarik Midam dalam petualangan menuju dimensi ruang yang sangat jauh darinya.

Tiba-tiba lampu mati, tetapi Midam sudah bersiap dengan lilin dan korek api. Lilin itu menyala ketika secara refleks Junghwan terlonjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berpindah mendekati Midam.

Mereka berdua menyadari posisi mereka yang terlalu dekat. Seketika merasa canggung. Junghwan bergeser menjauh sedikit. Tetapi mereka sama-sama tidak nyaman oleh situasi ini hingga Junghwan berinisiatif untuk memulai bicara. 

“Maaf, mengganggu,” suara Junghwan terdengar memecah keheningan. “Aku tidak berencana menginap di sini sebetulnya.”

Midam menutup buku yang sudah tidak dibaca lagi. “Tetapi ada yang ingin supaya kamu menginap di sini,” jawabnya.

“Siapa? Tuhan?”

Junghwan tertawa. Dan ia tertegun sendiri. Tidak peduli situasi. Ia adalah orang yang begitu mudah untuk tertawa.

“Bukan.” Midam menjawab, dan ia ikut tersenyum━tawa itu, berarti Junghwan-nya sudah kembali, pikirnya.

“Aku,” lanjutnya secara menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Junghwan tertegun mendengar hal itu. Midam selalu tahu cara untuk menariknya kembali. Tiba-tiba saja ia sudah menyambut tangan Midam yang terulur padanya. Mereka berjabat tangan. Begitu saja, mereka sepakat untuk berbaikan.

Junghwan tidak ingin mengingat pertikaian kemarin, tetapi secara refleks benaknya memutar ulang ingatan itu. Mereka bertengkar, dan kalau diingat lagi, rasanya klise dan menggelikan. Entah siapa yang memulai, tetapi kebiasaan Junghwan ketika sedang marah ialah enggan berbicara dengan objek kemarahannya. Yang membuat Midam juga turut mendiamkannya. Hal itu akan berlangsung hingga salah satu di antara mereka berinisiatif untuk minta maaf duluan. Tetapi hari ini, sepertinya alam sedang berkonspirasi menyatukan mereka kembali melalui insedan kelupaan kunci.

“Kakak sudah memaafkanku?” Junghwan bertanya dengan berharap.

“Kalau aku belum memaafkanmu, kau sudah diusir dari tadi.”

Mereka kemudian sama-sama terkekeh senang. Di luar, hujan semakin deras. Angin ribut menampar-nampar pepohonan, dan rintik hujan berhamburan mengetuk-ngetuk jendela.

Midam sedang mengenakan _ hoodie _ kuning cerah yang membuatnya tampak bercahaya di tengah-tengah kegelapan. Junghwan mengenali jaket kuning kesayangan Midam itu. Lalu tangannya bergerak menarik tudungnya hingga menutupi seluruh kepalanya.

Mereka saling menatap, menembus keremangan cahaya lilin. Berusaha menggali kedalaman perasaan masing-masing. Ketika melihat kilauan cahaya di Midam itu, untuk kesekian ribu kali, Junghwan (kembali) jatuh cinta padanya.

“Sial. Harusnya tadi Kakak mengusirku saja.”

Midam menaikkan sebelah alis. “Di luar sana hujan deras. Kau ingin mati kedinginan?”

Tatapan Midam itu terlalu menjerat. Junghwan mana tahan menghadapinya?

“Ya. Kalau Kakak yang minta, mungkin aku bisa mati untukmu.”

“Jangan konyol.”

Midam merapat pada Junghwan lalu meraih lengannya. Ada aroma lembut _ aftershave, _ cahaya lilin yang berpendar hangat, sama seperti perasaan yang bergemuruh di dada. Sebagai ganti _ kunci _ rumahnya yang tertinggal entah di mana, Junghwan menemukan kunci (hati)nya kembali.


End file.
